Have You Ever Dream Of?
by the-dead-star
Summary: Tout le monde connaissait Steve Rogers, alias Captain America. Mais Elisha allait pouvoir VRAIMENT le connaître, en cette fin d'après-midi...
1. Chapter 1

Have You Ever Deam Of… ?

Chapitre 1

Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard, une fin d'après-midi comme tant d'autres où Elisha rentrait, pressée.

Évidemment, elle ne regardait pas devant elle, trop occupée à lire le dernier message reçu.

Et évidemment, elle était rentrée en collision avec quelqu'un…

La poitrine était large et dure, musclée.

Deux mains fermes s'étaient posées sur ses épaules, la stabilisant, comme une voix grave la questionnait :

« Mademoiselle, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, merci. Je… je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas devant moi et… »

Elle s'était alors tue.

Car debout devant elle, la tenant toujours par les épaules et la fixant de son regard si bleu, c'était Captain America, _le_ Captain America, congelé pendant près de 70 ans et retrouvé un an avant.

Comme le monde entier, Elisha avait vu ce héros de guerre revenir à la vie et sauver New-York d'une invasion extra-terrestre.

Et là, elle était collée à lui…

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

** « Et donc, ma chérie, ce serait bien si tu pouvais… »

"Brownie !"

"Brownie ?"

** N'arrêtant pas de s'excuser, Elisha se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir récupérer son chat.

Car la bête était agile, _très_ agile.


	2. Chapter 2

Have You Ever Deam Of… ?

Chapitre 2

Tout en essayant de bredouiller quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une phrase, elle s'était _difficilement_ détachée de ce torse plus que musculeux, se sachant rouge comme une pivoine.

Il n'avait pas tenté de la retenir, elle s'était éloignée en réfrénant son envie frénétique de courir le plus vite et le plus loin de Steve Rogers.

Et comme elle rentrait chez elle, elle sut sans vraiment savoir pourquoi qu'elle reverrait Captain America, et pas qu'à la télé…

"Ouaf ! Ouaf !"

"Hey, Ketch' !"

"Ouaf !"

« Oui, oui, je t'aime aussi. Mais là, faut que je rentre. »

Repoussant son terrier de Boston, elle entra dans son appartement, s'affalant dans le divan.

Tournant la tête, elle sourit en voyant Brownie, son chat qui, étrangement, était tigré gris, tranquillement roulé en boule.

Une caresse sur sa tête et elle répondit à sa mère au téléphone, allant ouvrir la fenêtre.

Elle se détourna, ne remarquant pas les yeux bleus qui s'étaient immédiatement ouverts.

Et quand Ketchup se mit à aboyer en voyant son compagnon de jeu s'enfuir à toute vitesse par la fenêtre, il était déjà trop tard.

Elisha eut juste le temps de voir son chat grimper sur le record d'une fenêtre aussi ouverte dans l'immeuble d'en face et il avait disparu.

« Et donc, ma chérie, ce serait bien si tu pouvais…. »

« Brownie ! »

« Brownie ? »

« Désolée, maman, il faut que je te laisse. Mon chat s'est échappé. »

« Oh. Et bien, à demain, alors ? »

« C'est ça, bye ! »

Oo*oO

Elle était arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement où _normalement_ , son chat se trouvait.

N'aimant surtout pas déranger les gens chez eux, elle leva la main pour sonner mais s'arrêta en chemin.

Et si elle s'était trompée d'appartement ?

Après tout, c'était tout à fait possible et…

Non, elle allait sonner, expliquer son problème et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

N'est-ce pas ?

La sonnette fut actionnée, elle attendit, inquiète.

Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne s'attendait pas, mais alors là pas du tout, à se retrouver pour la seconde fois nez à nez avec Steve Rogers.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, figée.

Le soldat semblait lui aussi surpris, immobile durant quelques secondes.

Puis il arqua un sourcil, déclarant :

« Bonsoir ? »

« Vous n'auriez pas vu un chat gris tigré chez vous, par hasard ? »

« Si mais… comment le savez-vous ? »

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. »

Soupirant, elle baissa les yeux, découvrant un singlet blanc qui dévoilait de musculeux bras et de larges épaules.

Revenant très vite au visage du Captain America, elle s'expliqua :

« Mon chat Brownie s'est introduit chez vous. »

« Oh. »

« Je… est-ce que je peux le récupérer ? »

« Mais bien sûr. »

Oo*oO

Une heure après, ils étaient toujours bredouilles.

Oh, Brownie était toujours bien dans l'appartement mais il n'était apparemment pas disposé à repartir.

N'arrêtant pas de s'excuser, Elisha se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir récupérer son chat.

Car la bête était agile, _très_ agile.

« Bon, je crois bien que c'est fichu pour aujourd'hui. »

« Co… comment ça ? »

« Votre chat ne veut pas sortir. »

« Oui je sais mais… »

« Il faudra que vous reveniez demain. »

« Mais non, enfin je… je ne peux pas vous le laisser. »

« Vous voyez une autre solution ? »

Grimaçant, Elisha entraperçut une queue grise disparaître bien vite derrière la bibliothèque.

Elle soupira :

« Je suppose que non. »

« Que mange-t-il ? »

« De la pâtée et des croquettes. Vous en avez ? »

L'air désolé du Captain la fit à nouveau soupirer.

« Pas grave. Vous n'auriez pas du jambon, par hasard ? »

« Il doit m'en rester. »

« Quand il sort, donnez-en-lui, ça l'occupera. »

« Très bien, je le ferai. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser à nouveau, il sourit en levant une main :

« Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'était pas de votre faute. »

« Si, quand même. »

« Disons alors que… c'était un accident. »

« Je suppose, oui. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 3**

Et lui, Steve Rogers, le grand Captain America, faisait le lien entre ces deux mondes, entre regrets du passé et un ébahissement perplexe face à cette nouvelle ère…


	3. Chapter 3

Have You Ever Deam Of… ?

Chapitre 3

Elle s'appelait Elisha et habitait dans l'immeuble d'en face.

Steve s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarquée plus tôt.

Car c'était certain, elle ne passait pas inaperçue.

Petite et menue (surtout comparée à lui), elle retenait ses cheveux de la couleur du chocolat en une haute queue de cheval.

Une mèche lui barrait le front, masquant en partie ses grands yeux verts.

Elle avait un anneau dans le nez et il avait cru voir des tatouages sur son corps.

Non, elle n'était pas comme tout le monde, c'était certain.

Toujours en train de rougir et de s'excuser, elle différait grandement des deux seules femmes qu'il connaissait : Peggy Carter et Natasha Romanov.

Deux femmes d'action, venant de deux époques différentes.

Et lui, Steve Rogers, le grand Captain America, faisait le lien entre ces deux mondes, entre regrets du passé et un ébahissement perplexe face à cette nouvelle ère…

« Miaou… »

« Hey… Brownie. »

La tête grise du félin s'avança comme les yeux bleus observaient les alentours.

Steve sourit :

« Non, ta maîtresse n'est plus là. »

Un air étrangement satisfait éclaira la face du chat qui vint se frotter contre les jambes du soldat.

Celui-ci répondit à sa demande, le caressant tout en se demandant bien ce que cet animal avait derrière la tête.

Oo*oO

Elisha avait cru, à tort, que Brownie rentrerait de son plein gré.

Mais quand, le lendemain, elle vint le chercher, son chat partit en courant, un morceau de jambon entre les dents.

Elle et Steve restèrent figés durant quelques secondes puis elle gémit :

« C'est foutu ! »

« Mais non. Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. »

« Il n'a jamais fait ça. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il le fait, d'ailleurs. Brownie ! »

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous appelé ainsi ? »

« Oh c'est… une bête histoire. »

Il sourit tout en l'invitant à s'installer face à lui.

« Racontez quand même. »

« Et bien, quand je l'ai trouvé, je mangeais des brownies. Le nom est resté, même s'il est… »

« Gris ? »

À son tour, elle sourit :

« C'est ça. »

« Et vous n'avez que Brownie ? »

« Oh non, j'ai aussi… Ketchup. »

« Ketchup ? Laissez-moi deviner, vous mangiez un hot-dog quand… »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 4**

** À nouveau, il portait son débardeur blanc et elle eut vite fait de baisser les yeux sur les bacons qu'elle était en train de faire frire.

** Car elle savait que Steve mettrait toujours ses capacités physiques hors normes au service du bien, pour protéger la nation, le monde et la liberté.

** Et si Brownie finit par rentrer chez sa maîtresse, Steve fit également la connaissance de Ketchup qui, n'étonnant personne, tomba en ébahissement total devant Captain America.


	4. Chapter 4

Have You Ever Deam Of… ?

Chapitre 4

De jour en jour, les deux jeunes gens firent plus ample connaissance.

Et si Brownie finit par rentrer chez sa maîtresse, Steve fit également la connaissance de Ketchup qui, n'étonnant personne, tomba en ébahissement total devant le capitaine Rogers.

Et bientôt, une petite habitude s'installa.

Steve faisait son « footing » matinal (100 kilomètres en 30 minutes, évidemment tout à fait normal pour lui) puis Elisha et Ketchup le rejoignaient pour un petit-déjeuner au restaurant du coin.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et le soldat dut repartir en mission.

« Elisha, je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, c'est normal. Après tout, tu es LE Captain America, non ? »

« Je suppose, oui. »

Refoulant les larmes qui, inévitablement, perlaient au coin de ses yeux, elle s'efforça de sourire :

« Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance, Captain. »

« Elisha, attends ! »

Mais elle fit la sourde oreille à ses appels, se levant brusquement pour sortir en zigzaguant, trop déboussolée pour réfléchir convenablement.

Quand Steve la rattrapa, elle n'en fut toutefois pas étonnée.

Lentement, elle se retourna, levant la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

Le regard émeraude était trouble de larmes mais décidé.

« Tu as un avion à prendre, non ? »

« Eli, arrête. »

« Mais arrêter quoi ! »

« De te fermer comme ça. »

« Et quoi ? Tu voudrais que… que je hurle de joie quand tu pars ? Désolée, je suis pas comme ça. »

« Tout va bien se passer. »

« Ah oui ? Et qui es-tu pour me dire ça ? T'as peut-être une force surhumaine, Steve, mais tu restes _humain_ ! »

Oo*oO

Steve était parti sans un autre mot, elle n'en avait pas plus été surprise.

Mais quand, trois jours plus tard, elle le trouva sur le pas de la porte, accompagné d'une belle rousse, elle était… étonnée, oui.

Il vit son regard et s'expliqua :

« On n'a nulle part d'autre où aller. »

« Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Toutes les personnes qu'on connaissait veulent nous tuer. »

La rousse avait parlé d'un ton parfaitement naturel et Elisha arqua un sourcil, perplexe.

Steve lui fit signe d'entrer, refermant la porte.

« Eli, voici Natasha Romanov, ma partenaire au SHIELD. Natasha, voici Elisha. »

« Sa voisine d'appartement ? »

« Presque. »

« D'accord. »

Sur ces derniers mots, la tueuse russe avança, immédiatement saluée par Ketchup.

Les deux autres la virent mettre la main sur son arme et Elisha se raidit.

Steve posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et elle vit l'ex agent du KGB accueillir Brownie avec plus de sympathie.

Étrangement, ça ne l'étonna pas plus que ça…

Oo*oO

Natasha occupant la salle de bains, Steve rejoignit Elisha dans la cuisine.

À nouveau, il portait son débardeur blanc et elle eut vite fait de baisser les yeux sur les bacons qu'elle était en train de faire frire.

« Vous repartez quand ? »

« Dans quelques heures. »

Elle acquiesça, toute concentrée sur la tâche qu'elle exécutait.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit approcher, totalement silencieux.

Elle tourna la tête, il dit :

« Je suis désolé, Eli. »

« C'est pas grave. »

« On t'a quand même mise en danger. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tout le monde est en danger. Qui dit que je ne vais pas me faire renverser par une voiture, demain ? »

« Je suppose que tu as raison. »

Les bacons furent grillés, elle vint se poster face à lui.

Le regard de Steve était troublé et elle fronça les sourcils tout en secouant légèrement la tête.

Il la fixa avec étonnement, elle dit :

« Arrête de t'en faire pour moi, Steve. »

« J'aimerais bien. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Alors tu aurais préféré que… »

« Non ! »

Il se rapprocha, attrapant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

Baissant les yeux, il révéla :

« Tu… tu es la… première personne avec qui je me sens… vivant. Avec toi, je n'ai pas à être Captain America et c'est… »

« Steve, Captain America fait _partie_ de toi. Mais l'homme qui me regarde, ce n'est pas lui. Tu _es_ Steve Rogers et ça, ça ne changera jamais. »

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage du soldat et l'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait serrée dans ses bras.

La tête collée à sa poitrine, elle entendait les battements sourds et réguliers de son cœur.

Et les bras qui l'entouraient révélaient toute la force et la puissance dont il était capable.

Mais Elisha n'avait pas peur, non.

Car elle savait que Steve mettrait toujours ses capacités physiques hors normes au service du bien, pour protéger la nation, le monde et la liberté.

« Fais attention à toi. »

« Promis. Et toi, veille bien sur Brownie et Ketchup. »

Le chien, couché dans son panier, leva la tête et lança un aboiement joyeux.

Steve sourit en le regardant et Elisha sut que quelque part, leur rencontre devait être écrite.

C'était maintenant à eux de jouer…


	5. Chapter 5

Aux 200 personnes qui ont été intriguées par cette fic et qui y ont jeté un coup d'œil, ce nouveau chapitre est pour vous ;)

Have You Ever Deam Of… ?

 **Chapitre 5**

Trois jours plus tard, Elisha et tous les autres new-yorkais voyaient avec horreur trois énormes vaisseaux s'élever dans le ciel.

Instinctivement, elle sut que Steve était mêlé à tout ça.

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses missions, classées secret défense, mais après tout, il était Captain America.

C'était logique, non ?

Son GSM se mit à sonner, elle y répondit, le regard fixé sur les porte-hélicoptères aériens qui, au loin, se tiraient les uns sur les autres :

« Allô ? »

« Elisha ? Ici Natasha Romanov. »

« Oh, l'amie de Steve. »

« … C'est ça. Elisha, il y a eu un incident. »

« Un… un incident ? »

« C'est exact. Le capitaine Rogers, je veux dire Steve, est tombé dans l'eau. »

« Et ? »

« Il n'en est pas ressorti. »

« Pardon ? »

« Officiellement, Steve s'est noyé. »

« Oh. »

« Je suis navrée. »

« Mer… merci. »

Oo*oO

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle s'était assise dans le divan, son portable sur les genoux.

Le corps engourdi et le cerveau plongé dans une continuelle brume, elle passa les trois jours suivants dans la même position, le regard dans le vide.

Ketchup et Brownie avaient tenté de la faire sortir de sa léthargie, ils n'y étaient pas parvenus…

« Ma chérie ?... Elisha ? »

« Hhh. »

« Ah, elle se réveille ! Elisha chérie, c'est maman. »

« Ma… maman ? »

« Oui, chérie. »

« Mais je… »

« Tu es à la maison. »

Deux yeux de jade s'ouvrirent brusquement, clignant plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière ambiante.

Et effectivement, elle découvrit sa mère, penchée sur elle.

Comme toujours maquillée, coiffée et habillée avec soin, elle semblait sortir d'une publicité pour un grand couturier.

Sa mère, oui.

Avalant plusieurs fois, elle s'enquit :

« On… où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« Je viens de te le dire, chérie. À la maison. «

« Mais je… j'étais dans mon appart' quand… »

Elle se tut, figée.

Alors c'était vrai ?

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, comme elle l'espérait ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que… je suis ici ? »

« Une femme nous a appelés. Elle a dit que tu n'avais pas quitté ton appartement depuis trois jours alors nous sommes venus. »

« C'était qui ? »

« Elle n'a pas dit son nom. »

Oo*oO

De retour dans la maison familiale, Elisha reprit lentement des forces, entourée par sa famille et ses animaux.

Mais si elle souriait et interagissait avec les autres, ses yeux verts étaient vides, dénués de toute vie.

Non, elle n'acceptait pas la mort de Steve.

On lui disait que la douleur allait passer, qu'elle ferait son deuil, elle hochait obligeamment la tête mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Y aurait-il pu avoir quelque chose ?

Certainement, oui.

Mais l'aurait-il voulu ?

Elle ne le saurait jamais…

« Eli, tu viens te promener dans le parc ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un sourire.

Très différentes, elles avaient pourtant essayé de garder contact.

Et si Sarah était avocate et vivait dans l'Upper East Side et que sa petite sœur travaillait comme serveuse en vivant à Brooklyn, elles étaient toujours de la même famille.

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 6**

$ Le ton était doux mais ferme, l'ordre adouci par le tendre sourire qui ourlait ses lèvres si roses.

$$ Très grand et très massif, il portait une veste brune.

Riant, il pencha la tête en arrière et un rayon de soleil accrocha ses cheveux, de la couleur du sable.


	6. Chapter 6

Have You Ever Dream Of… ?

Chapitre 6

Ketchup tenu en laisse, elles cheminaient côte à côte, silencieuses.

Sarah voyait que sa cadette était rongée par le chagrin mais à part des phrases toutes faites et cent fois entendues, elle n'avait pas de mot pour la consoler.

Soudain, le petit chien noir et blanc se mit à aboyer, tirant sur sa laisse à s'étrangler.

Elisha tenta de le retenir, elle ne put que le lâcher.

Elles le virent alors courir à toute vitesse dans le parc, dérangeant une nuée de pigeons.

Et quand les volatiles s'envolèrent, le chien faisait la fête à un homme.

Très grand et très massif, il portait une veste brune.

Riant, il pencha la tête en arrière et un rayon de soleil accrocha ses cheveux, de la couleur du sable.

« Non, ce… ce n'est pas possible. »

« Eli ?... Eli, attends ! »

Mais elle aussi, elle courait en direction de cet homme.

Sarah fronça les sourcils, la suivant.

Mais qui était cet inconnu ?

Oo*oO

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et l'estomac tout retourné, Elisha s'était arrêtée, la main appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre.

En face d'elle, en train de jouer avec Ketchup, se tenait le fantôme de Steve.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, il était mort.

Ou peut-être était-elle en train de devenir folle, ce qui semblait logique.

Il s'était arrêté de jouer, tournant la tête.

Il la vit, si maigre et si pâle, ses yeux verts d'habitude si éclatants ternis par la douleur.

Le cœur serré à l'idée qu'il était la cause de tout ça, il fit un pas vers elle mais elle leva une main tremblante, soufflant :

« Non ! »

« Eli… »

« Tu es… _mort_. Ça doit être… une illusion. Oui, une illusion. »

« Non, Eli, tu te trompes. »

« Elle m'a appelée, Natasha. Pour me dire que… tu t'étais noyé. »

« Je sais. »

Lentement, il avança.

Toujours, elle secouait la tête tout en le dévisageant.

Les yeux bleus, si éclatants, son sourire, son corps, tout était identique.

Mais une illusion, c'était ça, non ?

Oo*oO

Elle s'était adossée contre l'arbre, tentant de reculer, encore et toujours.

Mais Steve l'en empêcha, la prenant par les épaules, tout comme lors de cette fin d'après-midi, où ils s'étaient percutés, six mois plus tôt.

Ses mains étaient chaudes, fermes.

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses doigts, tremblante.

Était-ce toujours une illusion ?

« Eli, regarde-moi. »

Le ton était doux mais ferme, l'ordre adouci par le tendre sourire qui ourlait ses lèves si roses.

Elle leva la tête, rencontrant ce regard si bleu, qui lui avait tant manqué.

Il enleva alors une main de son épaule, prenant ses doigts entre les siens.

Et comme elle le regardait avec étonnement, il colla sa main à _sa_ poitrine, dure et musclée mais surtout _réelle_ …

Les yeux toujours dans les yeux, il chuchota en effaçant une larme de la joue d'Elisha :

« Si Natasha t'a dit que… j'étais noyé, c'était parce que j'étais à l'hôpital. »

« Pendant un mois !? »

Il admit.

« Non, moins longtemps. »

« Et après ? »

« J'ai fait… des recherches. »

« Des recherches ? »

« Sur mon passé. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, assimilant les informations nouvelles.

Mais comme elle fronçait les sourcils, il la devança :

« Jamais je n'aurais voulu te laisser dans l'ignorance aussi longtemps. »

« Mais c'est ce que tu as fait ! j'ai pleuré ta _mort_ , Steve ! »

« Je sais. »

Ravalant ses larmes, elle chuchota :

« Et maintenant ? »

« Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je vais repartir en mission et… »

« Je sais. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds comme il baissait la tête vers elle, les mains posées sur sa taille.

Collant son front contre celui de Steve, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« J'en dis que quand tu rentreras de mission, ton appartement ne sera plus vide. »

« Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. »

« Dans ce cas… »

Oo*oO

Comme Sarah arrivait auprès du couple, elle reconnut le célèbre Captain America, qui avait bercé les rêves de son père durant toute son enfance.

Mais là, il semblait bien vivant… et bien réel !

Sa sœur l'aperçut, elle repoussa le soldat pour la rejoindre.

Sarah devina :

« C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Depuis le début, c'était lui. »

« Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. »

La cadette sourit et l'aînée fit la connaissance du capitaine Rogers.

« Captain… »

« Madame. »

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. En vrai, je veux dire. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire :

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Madame. »

« Appelez-moi Sarah. »

« Entendu. »

« Vous ne portez pas d'uniforme, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, ma… Sarah. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça ira très bien comme ça. »

« Comme ça ? »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 7**

Elisha était la seule à lui faire oublier la guerre, Bucky et son réveil dans un monde qui n'était plus le sien.

Et même s'il était né en 1917 et elle 70 ans plus tard, ils étaient quand même parvenus à se trouver…


	7. Chapter 7

Have You Ever Dream Of… ?

Chapitre 7

Deux ans plus tard…

En cette belle journée ensoleillée de printemps, un couple se promenait.

Lui était grand et musclé, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.

Elle était brune au regard vert pétillant de joie et d'amour.

Mariés un an plus tôt, ils profitaient désormais de la joie d'être bientôt parents.

Et même s'il était le héros national, aujourd'hui, il n'était plus qu'un époux et un futur papa enfin totalement heureux.

Elisha était la seule à lui faire oublier la guerre, Bucky et son réveil dans un monde qui n'était plus le sien.

Et même s'il était né en 1917 et elle 70 ans plus tard, ils étaient quand même parvenus à se trouver…

« Eli, tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? »

« Steve, rassure-toi, je ne vais _pas_ accoucher maintenant. »

« Mais les naissances prématurées sont fréquentes et… »

Deux lèvres douces l'arrêtèrent, souriantes comme ils s'embrassaient.

Elle chuchota, les yeux dans les yeux avec son époux :

« Tu t'inquiètes toujours trop. »

« Pour une fois, les rôles sont inversés. »

« Pas faux. »

« On s'assied ? »

Elle sourit mais s'exécuta, sachant Steve rassuré, du moins pour un temps.

Comme il la rejoignait, l'attirant tout contre lui, elle ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant de bonheur simple.

Steve l'embrassa sur le front et à nouveau, elle sourit.

Non, Steve n'était pas monsieur-tout-le-monde.

Mais serait-elle tombée amoureuse de monsieur-tout-le-monde ?

Elle en doutait franchement…


End file.
